disneysteacherspetfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping Dog Trick
Escaping Dog Trick is the second segment of the third episode of season 1. Ford Riley wrote the episode, with Timothy Björklund directing. Its sister episode is "Movin' on Pup." Synopsis After Spot runs away from the house, Mary Lou becomes concerned he could go missing; she sets up an electronic fence that senses when he leaves, making it impossible for him to go to school as Scott. Plot On a bright, sunny day, Leonard is playing catch with Spot. When Mary Lou leaves temporarily to get some broccoli for dinner (much to the boys' chagrin), she tells Leonard to keep the gate locked and to stay in the yard, which he promises to do. Shortly after leaving, Spot hears an ice cream truck. When it arrives, the ice cream man gives the boys two strawberry ice cream cones. When Leonard and Spot (now dressed as Scott) come back in the yard, Mary Lou is disappointed that Leonard did not keep his promise of staying in the yard with Spot. Scott makes an excuse to leave, saying he hears his mother calling, and runs back into the yard as Spot. A tearful Mary Lou is grateful to see Spot back, and makes sure they will never lose him again: with the help of Officer Doggytime, she sets up an electronic fence and puts a special collar on Spot, one that senses when he leaves. Additionally, if he attempts to escape, the fence will unleash a foul odor that only non-human animals can smell (Spot says it smells like month old Moo shu pork). Leonard and Spot quickly realize this will also prevent Spot from going to school as Scott, much to the dog's sadness. Leonard assures Spot he has an idea for bypassing the fence. In the kitchen, Mary Lou sets the code to maximize the fence's security. Leonard asks his mother to tell him the code, as, unbeknownst to Mary Lou, he wants to use it so Spot can go to school. Mary Lou agrees to tell him, but only if he alerts her of what he is about to do first with it (especially to shut it off), with Leonard giving her his promise. After this, Mary Lou leaves the house. Spot is still trying to think of ways to exit the house, and encourages Leonard to tell him the code, such as burping it out, but Leonard refuses to break the promise he made to his mother. As Leonard leaves, Spot pleads to him that Leonard help him in any way he can. At school, Leonard is too distracted to focus on the subjects, as everything reminds him of Spot, so much so that Abraham Lincoln (with Spot's voice) says "Go, go, free your dog, son!" Leonard screams, admitting he doesn't know what to do and wishes to be left alone, only to discover who he thought was Abraham Lincoln was really just Ian. Mary Lou asks her son if he is okay; Leonard uses this as an opportunity to fake being sick so he can go home and help out Spot. Now home, Leonard acknowledges that although he said he wouldn't turn off the fence, he could still remove Spot's collar as that was not part of the promise he had made. Leonard uses various methods to remove it, using oil, pliers and even a long rope tied to a piano on the house's roof. The two decide against the latter at the last minute. Mr. Jolly suggests that Spot try slipping under things, while Pretty Boy says in jest that Spot grow wings and fly over the fence. This gives Spot an idea: to actually fly over the fence like Pretty Boy mockingly suggested. Leonard, Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy are all holding a rope that Spot is tied to, trying to get him over the other side of the fence to escape. Things begin to go awry when Mr. Jolly gets a hairball and lets go of the rope. Pretty Boy, disgusted by Mr. Jolly, also releases the rope, and Pretty Boy's wings flapping in Leonard's face make him too distracted to focus on the rope. Leonard lets go as he sneezes, which results in Spot successfully falling on the other side of the fence, but at a price: he accidentally activated the fence's foul smell on the way down, causing Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy to be grossed out and doused in its odor. Spot celebrates his freedom, until Officer Doggytime arrives. Doggytime makes bypassing the fence even harder than before. As the officer is yelling at Spot, Leonard yells at Doggytime back, telling him to leave the dog alone; in response, Officer Doggytime yells at him to "Stand back!" Just as he says this, Mary Lou arrives and inquires on what's happening, and why Leonard is out of bed. Leonard tells her that although he lied about being ill, he didn't want to be without his dog. Mary Lou realizes her mistake in setting up the fence, and tells Doggytime to disable the fence and Spot's collar, which he reluctantly does. Mary Lou remarks that she only did all this for Spot's safety, with Leonard replying that Spot will likely not run away again after today's events. As the ice cream truck looms, Mary Lou asks if Leonard is well enough for some ice cream, which he says he is, specifically asking for two so Spot can have one as well. Spot states "That's a dog's best friend" when he smells the fence's pungent odor once again, except this time it's just Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy walking by. Spot laughs hysterically, with Pretty Boy sarcastically saying "laugh it up" as the episode ends. Cast *Nathan Lane: Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Abraham Lincoln *Shaun Fleming: Leonard Helperman *Debra Jo Rupp: Mary Lou Helperman *Jerry Stiller: Pretty Boy *David Ogden Stiers: Mr. Jolly *Rob Paulsen: Ian Waszelewski *Patrick Warburton: Officer Doggytime Trivia General *This episode reveals Leonard's middle name is Amadeus. It was said once again in the season 2 episode "Science Not Fair." *When Spot is lamenting what seems to be the end of his school career, he stated that some of his plans were to be "the first dog elected Pope" and "President pro tempore of the Senate." *This episode is the first to be set primarily outside of school, which was only featured briefly in this episode. *This is the first episode that was not written by Bill and Cheri Steinkellner. Cultural references *Leonard's middle name is most likely in reference to 1700s composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *Spot says "The horror, the horror!" after smelling the fence's powerful odor; this is a quote that originated from the book Heart of Darkness. Animation errors *When Leonard says "Okay mom!" after Mary Lou leaves, his hand is transparently drawn on Spot's right eye as he puts his arm back down. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes